


Punk bitch

by snippy98



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Forbidden Love, Glove Kink, Humiliation, Large Cock, Licking, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Misuse of the Force, Punk, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Admirer, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Surprise Kissing, bitch, caught masturbating, dead stormtroopers, gagging, hux is pissed, rude interuption, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9755849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snippy98/pseuds/snippy98
Summary: Kylo Ren pisses of Hux. He steals Hux's gloves, does some stuff with them. Hux walks in on Kylo some stuff with his gloves. Hux is like damn, that's hot let's bang. They bang. It's pretty awesome. Hux is kind of a jerk at the end.





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as just a normal day aboard the Finalizer. The Stormtroopers were doing some target practice on some captured resistance members under the supervision of Kylo Ren. Things were going along smoothly and every resistance fighter was executed with great speed and efficiency. There was only a couple more left waiting to be killed and then the day would continue just like any other. As the last three were lined up against the wall to be executed,Ren asked them the same question he had asked the soldiers before them,  
“Any last words?”   
Usually, nobody would dare to say anything out of fear of a fate worse than death, but not this time. One resistance fighter shouted at the top of his lungs,   
“Yes! Kylo Ren is a punk bitch!”   
All of the remaining Resistance fighters suddenly erupted in raucous laughter. Some of the Stormtroopers even covered the front of their helmets to hide their chuckles as well, but it was no use. Soon even all the Stormtroopers were laughing hysterically at the exclamation that came from the prisoner. And then, within an instant, Ren drew his crude crimson lightsaber and ran it through the Stormtrooper to his left, and then his right, and the one behind him. Next, he severed the heads diagonally of the two silent resistance members. He saved his worst vengeance for last, he grabbed the last one with the force and started violently slamming his body into every wall and corner of the room until half the room’s equipment was destroyed and the prisoner’s body was a bloody, broken, and disfigured pulp. He let the soldier down and he raised his hand towards Ren and breathed his final words… “punk… bitch…” Kylo stormed out of the execution chamber and went to the hallway to do blow off some steam, break more equipment, and possibly kill another Stormtrooper or First Order Officer. Not long after, Captain Phasma spotted him, with his lightsaber out pacing about the hall. She screamed “Ren!” Kylo turned around, pissed off as ever, but calmly and politely asked Phasma,   
“What is it Captain?”   
“General Hux wishes to speak with you in his office. Now.”   
“Very well, tell him I’ll be there in ten minutes.”   
“He said he wants you now. In ten minutes you could destroy the whole ship.”   
“Alright. Fine. I’ll go now,” Ren barked.   
Soon after Kylo Ren was in General Hux’s office getting his ass chewed out as usual.   
“Ren! How many times do I have to tell you not to wreck my ship!”  
“General, look.”  
“Don’t General look me! This time you killed three of my men! Might I remind you that this isn’t a clone army? It takes a long time to train Stormtroopers and it doesn’t help when you keep offing them with your stupid lightsaber!”   
“General you don’t understand!”  
“What? Someone called you a punk bitch again? Yes, I saw the entire thing on the security footage! So what? Maybe you are a punk bitch!”   
Kylo’s hands tightened into fists and he grunted heavily through his helmet.   
“Ohhh you don’t like that? Punk bitch, punk bitch, punk bitch, punk bitch!”   
“You take that back!”   
Hux stood up and started to pace the room.   
“Ren…” he sighed.   
“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you”   
He stands around his desk and takes his gloves off.   
“The gloves are off Ren. One more incident like this, and I’m going to have to tell the Supreme Leader. You got that?”  
“Fine, sure, whatever.”   
A voice on the intercom came on and paged Hux saying   
“General Hux, you’re needed in the bridge tower.”   
Hux told Ren,   
“Listen, I’ve got to go. But this isn’t over. Be careful Ren!”   
The door slammed behind him.   
“Pffft, ya right. You ginger headed Nerf herder.”   
Kylo was just about to turn around to leave Hux’s office until he noticed that Hux forgot his gloves. He picked them up and then went straight to the door to try and catch him, but it was too late. Kylo held the gloves in his hand, stared at them for a while, and then took off his helmet. He brought the gloves to his face so he could sniff them and get Hux’s aroma in his nostrils. He gave a heavy sigh and shudder before proceeding to lick the inside to try and taste some of the General’s sweat from inside the glove. He gave a shudder and then proceeded to take a big whiff of the gloves once more. All of a sudden, he felt a great rush of warmth and inspiration in himself, it wasn’t the force, no this feeling was stronger and required more control. Control he had not yet mastered. Kylo Ren paused, put his helmet back on, and then swiftly left Hux’s office with his gloves. For months now he had been waiting for a chance to get something of the General’s for himself. He’d been having dreams and flashbacks of when Hux picked him up and saved him from his imminent death on Starkiller base. He was sure that the General did this out of pure compassion and care for him. Ever since then he had been obsessed with Hux. His apparent disdain for Kylo made him want him even more. So, at every chance he’d get he’d try to provoke Hux and make him angry.  
Kylo Ren made his way to his sleeping quarters with great haste, making sure no one could see that he was holding Hux’s gloves in his right hand. As soon as he opened the door to his room, he removed his helmet and filled his nostrils with the smell of Hux’s hands once more. He gave out a loud gasp and whimper as he breathed in again and again. He made his way to the bedroom so he could relax and relieve the massive amount of tension. He took off his boots and jumped on the bed with the gloves still in his hands. Kylo then proceeded to take off the rest of his tunic and robes starting with the belt and finishing with his undergarments.   
He took Hux’s gloves that were laying on the bed, wrapped them around his semi-erect cock and started stroking himself with them slowly, pulling his foreskin down and up. Ren put on the black leather gloves and then reached into his side drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. He was about to apply the lube to penis until he thought of an amazing idea. Kylo removed Hux’s gloves from his hands immediately and instead lifted his hand to make them levitate with the force. With the other hand Kylo lifted the bottle of lube and force-squeezed a few drops onto the tip of his cock. He let the cold drops of lube slowly slide down his now fully erect and throbbing cock. Kylo let out a groan of pleasure. He then lifted one of the gloves with the force and used it to wrap around his hard cock as if it were Hux’s own hand jerking him off. He closed his eyes and let the force do the work, fantasizing that it was Hux giving him a hand job on his bed and not himself. Kylo made it go faster and harder, pulling his foreskin up and down more aggressively with each stroke. He started to breathe heavily and bite his lip. His moaning got louder than before as he started to ooze precum. Kylo couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to feel a piece of Hux inside him. He put the other glove on his right hand and stood up to apply some lube. As soon as his glove was sufficiently lubricated he knelt down on the floor and jammed two of his fingers into his tight pink asshole.   
“Oh, fuck me!” he screamed.   
“Fuck me Armitage! You know I’ve been a bad boy destroying your ship and killing your men!”   
Kylo pushed more fingers in groaning and howling in pain and pleasure until he fit his whole fist in. He was so close to orgasm that he felt like throbbing cock would explode with hot cum at any second. He was ready to blow his load at the thought of the General stroking his cock and fisting his ass. He was almost there until he heard the door open and a voice yell,   
“Ren?!”   
He immediately ripped his fist out of his ass and dropped the other that was stroking his cock. Before he even had a chance to yell back General Hux himself barged into the room and instantly felt embarrassment and disgust replace his rage towards Kylo Ren.   
“What do you want!?!?” screamed Kylo.   
“Oh”, said Hux nervously.   
“Well… you have my gloves… And well I can obviously see what you did what them… so…I guess I’ll let you keep them. You seem to enjoy them.”   
“Fine! Thank you! Please get out now!”   
“Alright, I’ll just go…”   
Hux left Kylo’s bedroom and started to head for the door until he heard a sound coming from the bedroom. He went back to outside of the bedroom and heard Kylo sobbing and whimpering. He cracked the door open and whispered, “Kylo?”   
He went back inside and crouched down next to the still skinny naked body of Kylo Ren who was hugging his knees to his chest. He put his hand on Kylo’s back and said   
“Kylo are you alright?”   
“No, I’m not! I’m a disgrace and dirty slut Hux!”   
“Oh, I see.”   
“What?”   
“I mean, I didn’t know you had such a dirty and depraved streak in you Kylo. To be honest watching you use my leather gloves like that is kind of a turn on. I never knew you had such strong feelings towards me. Needless to say, it’s kind of hot.”   
“You really think so?”   
“Yes, absolutely. Do you think I didn’t notice all the times you purposefully made me angry? Sure, it makes me want to send you on a mission to Jakku and leave you there, but something about the way you make me mad just turns me on.”   
“Shut up Hux!”   
Hux stood there and thought for a second on what to next. He knew he had to stop Kylo from crying somehow, he had always had a soft spot for him. He put his hand on Kylo’s shoulder again and sat down next to him. Kylo was still sobbing profusely with no signs of stopping. So Hux did the first thing he could think of. He put his arm around Ren, turned his head towards his, and kissed him. Kylo Ren melted into Hux’s arms and his mouth began to quiver as they made out passionately on Kylo Rens bedroom floor. Hux’s hands ran through Kylo’s thick black hair and felt his pale thin features. They stood up and continued making out, meanwhile Kylo’s cock had begun to stiffen once more as Hux started to kiss his neck and grab his small twink ass. They stopped for a brief moment so Hux could take off his clothes and reveal his beautiful toned hunk body complete with chiseled pecs and a nice six pack. Truly, the body of a well disciplined general. They made their way to the bed while still making out and caressing each other's bodies to make one another harder by the minute. Hux finished making out with Kylo and started to kiss and lick every inch of him. He worked his way down from the chin to his neck and then his chest where he licked Kylo’s nipples and even gave one a bite. Down further towards his stomach and pelvis he licked and kissed, until he reached his cock. Hux knew just what to do with Kylo's cock. He grabbed it with one hand, pulling his foreskin back to reveal the head and then he spit all around it for lubrication. He then placed his lips upon the head of his cock and slowly took in the length of Kylo's erect cock. Hux gagged a little but pushed further and further until his lips were at the base. He then stuck his tongue out and cupped Kylo's balls with his hand and licked his balls while also deepthroating his cock. Hux came up for air and then went back down on Kylo this time focusing on the head of the cock which he sucked and licked with a vigorous circular motion causing Kylo's eyes roll upwards and moan heavily saying Hux’s name. Hux then decided to work his way down and focus on the balls more, taking them each in his mouth and sucking hard on them and squeezing them while also jerking Kylo's thick wet cock. The general moved even lower to wear Kylo's asshole was and started giving him a rimjob. He swirled his tongue around and around and eventually inside him eating him out. It was then, when Kylo started screaming   
“Oh yes! Please fuck me Hux!”   
“Soon!” Hux responded.   
He just needed to eat his asshole a little bit more until Kylo begged him. He was ready. Hux took his massive cock and gently pressed it into Kylo's tight little ass as Kylo shouted   
“Oh fuck! Yes please! Fuck me Hux! Fuck me hard!”   
Hux slid his giant cock slowly in and out of Kylo making him moan with every thrust. Kylo wrapped his legs around Hux as he plunged deeper into his ass until he was balls deep inside of him. Harder and faster Hux started to grunt “Yes! Fuck yeah! You like that you dirty punk bitch!”  
And then Hux decided to change positions so that he was laying on the bed and Kylo was sitting on top of his dick riding it while also jerking his own cock. Both of them were moaning and screaming fuck at every thrust of Hux’s cock. Kylo’s ass slapped on Hux’s balls repeatedly making Hux give out an “Oh fuck yeah!” once more. Kylo slowed down and tried pushing his ass all the way down so Hux was balls deep inside of him. Hux thrusted harder finding and hitting Kylo’s prostate. Kylo’s flaccid cock started dripping precum onto Hux’s chest and stomach as he kept fucking him harder and faster.   
Hux motioned to Kylo to get off the bed and kneel down on the floor. He held Kylo’s jaw with one while stroking his penis with the other. The General moved his hand to the back of Kylo’s head and forced his long erect cock down his throat making Kylo gag and drool all over it. He held his head there for what seemed to be minutes, but was actually 30 seconds, and then let Kylo off to get some air. The next time Kylo willingly deepthroated Hux and tried to stay longer this time, but soon after his eyes began to tear up as he got up for air again. Hux, frustrated with Kylo Ren’s deepthroating abilities took him by the head with both hands and thrusted his cock into Kylo’s throat, gagging him once more and making him slobber all over him. He takes it out so he can slap Kylo’s face with it while intermittently stuffing it down his throat. As Hux felt close to cumming he grabbed Kylo’s jaw once more and held it open while jerking himself. He felt himself getting close to orgasm so he put the head of his long thick cock into Kylo’s mouth so he could swallow all of his cum like the punk bitch he was.   
Finally, Hux’s cock exploded with thick globs of warm white cum that filled Kylo’s mouth and dripped a little on the floor. Kylo opened his mouth with a smile being glad to taste the General’s semen and having him inside of him. Hux smiled back at his new cum slut Kylo. As soon as Kylo showed Hux that he swallowed the cum, Hux slid his still hard cock back into Kylo’s mouth to make sure he got every single drop. With pleasure Kylo obliged and slowly sucked the head of his cock while jerking it and massaging Hux’s balls. After every drop of cum from Hux’s dick had been swallowed, Hux noticed a few a drops had fallen on the floor. Kylo, who was about to wash up, started to stand until Hux impatiently pushed him back down and said “Lick it all up!” sharply. Kylo quickly got down on his hands and knees to clean up Hux’s cum from from the floor while Hux started to put his uniform back on. When the General was dressed, he turned around, to see Kylo pulling on one of the legs of his trousers.   
He said “Open” and Kylo opened his mouth to show Hux all the cum he licked up from the floor.  
“Good. Now swallow.” Kylo gulped and smiled.   
“Never mention this to anyone, especially not Phasma or Snoke!”   
“Yes General.”   
“Good.”   
Hux left Kylo’s room, leaving Kylo alone again with the gloves. He grabbed them once more, looked at them, put them to his nose to take a heavy sniff, and once again let out a heavy sigh for his beloved General Hux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo screws up. Hux and Kylo do it again. Hux gets meaner this time.

It had been two weeks since Hux and Kylo had fucked each other in Kylo’s room, and for Kylo that seemed to be enough of a fix for him for a while. He had saved Hux’s gloves in his room but hadn’t had much interest in smelling or licking them since then. He would keep himself occupied with his vigorous force and lightsaber training with Supreme Leader Snoke as well, as with the other Knights of Ren. The thought of Hux rarely crossed his mind these days.  
General Hux, on the other hand, had been obsessing over Kylo Ren and tried to see him at any chance he got, which was rare, if ever. He was thirsty as all hell which made him bitter and short tempered towards his Stormtroopers and First Order Officers alike. Well, then again, he always had a slight temper problem whenever it involved Ren, but now it was more prevalent. Sometimes he’d re-watch the footage of Kylo Ren and him having rough sex in his room again and again whilst stroking his long meaty cock from under his desk. He craved Ren’s tight asshole and wanted desperately to have the knight choking on his big fat cock once more. There were so many things he wanted to do to the force user that he had been fantasizing about for weeks. He just needed an excuse to see him again. He needed to blame him for something or make him give him an offer he couldn’t refuse. He thought maybe he could complain about his ruined gloves again, but it might not work.  
Hux's luck began to change that day when he heard a loud crash and the crackling drone of Kylo Ren’s lightsaber from down the hall as he was walking to his office. He immediately turned around and walked briskly toward where the sound (had come.) came from. Sure enough, it was Kylo Ren again with his lightsaber in the middle of an officer’s chest.  
As soon as Kylo Ren saw the General out of the corner of his eye through his helmet, he turned off his lightsaber and put it beneath his tunic as fast as he could and gasped,  
“General Hux! I assure you it’s not what it looks like! He’s a traitor, I saw him sending secret messages to the Resistance!”  
“Cut the bantha dung Ren. Be in my office in ten minutes.”  
“But he’s not even dead, look!”  
The officer who was clutching his stomach collapsed on the floor and gave out a final breath.  
“Well… that’s unfortunate”, said Ren.  
“My office. Five minutes.”  
Back in Hux’s office, Kylo stands there silent as Hux’s shouts the usual tirade of abuse that Kylo was used to hearing from the General whenever he killed someone or broke something. Kylo was starting to fall asleep and his head bobbed down for a few seconds until Hux screamed,  
“Take that helmet off! How do I know you’re not making faces at me underneath that thing?”  
Kylo took off his mask and brushed his long hair out of his eyes with his middle finger, discreetly flipping Hux off.  
“Ren, it seems like you don’t really care about this organization at all.”  
(Of course he didn’t)  
“Maybe if I told Supreme Leader Snoke about your attitude, maybe he would change your mind?”  
“No, no, no, no, no! Please don’t tell Snoke! I’ve been doing so well in my training, if you say anything to him that’ll compromise the trust he has in me!”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Please don’t tell him!”  
“You leave me no choice Kylo Ren”  
“No, please! I’ll do anything! Did you hear me? Anything!”  
“Anything?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well…” Hux started.  
“I might have something in mind for you.”  
“Yes. What is it?”  
“Remember what we did a few weeks ago in your room? Well, maybe some more of that, but here. Right here. Right now. And more.”  
“What? No! I’m not going to do that again. That was a one-time thing and I won’t be doing it again.”  
“Fine I’ll just tell Supreme Leader that you’ve been being a punk bitch again, killing my men and ruining my favorite gloves. Those were my favorite gloves by the way and you ruined them!”  
“No! Don’t tell him! I can’t risk being on his bad side! You have no idea what powers he has and what weapons he possesses. He can drive you insane with the wave of a hand. He can torture you with his mind!”  
“I don’t care. If you don’t surrender to my every whim for just an hour. He’ll know everything.”  
Kylo Ren paused to think about it for a second. He groaned and then sighed, “Ok, what do you want me to do General?”  
“Start by removing your clothes.”  
Reluctantly, Kylo Ren started stripping off his ropes with a sour expression on his face. As he took his clothes off Hux put his feet up on the desk, leaned back in his chair, licked his lips seductively and said, “Yes, all of them.”  
Kylo Ren stood there naked, annoyed, and humiliated that he was letting the General do this to him. General Hux got up and started walking around Kylo’s body as if he were inspecting it. He ran his hand through Kylo’s thick, long black hair and then the back of his neck. He drew himself closer to Ren and started to smell between his shoulders and neck. He then proceeded to nuzzle the left side of Kylo’s neck and lick his ear. All of a sudden Kylo let out a little yelp as Hux slapped his ass, squeezed it, and starting playing with it. Kylo’s body was that of a twink. Not very muscular, very skinny, and somewhat small. In other words, perfect.  
“You have the perfect body for a bottom,” mused Hux. “Just the right proportions and size for everything I have in mind.”  
Hux moved around to Kylo’s front side. He smiled and then put his finger in Kylo’s mouth which made Kylo give out a heavy shudder and a whimper. Hux took his hand out and wiped it on Kylo’s chest feeling his skinny, bony, features that he craved so much. His hands slowly moved down to Kylo’s small flaccid penis.  
“Wow!” Hux said amused.  
“This thing is tiny. I’ve never seen a cock this small.”  
Kylo frowned and put his head down in shame.  
“But it’s cute. It’s got a nice, soft foreskin. And the balls are also very nice, very smooth and round. I can’t wait to lick and play with them. They look like so much fun!”  
Kylo’s frown turned into a little half smile as he looked up.  
Hux smiled back and motioned to Kylo to clear the desk so he could eventually lay down on it. With one flick of the wrist all of the desk items came crashing to the floor, and Hux impressed, said, “I love it when you do cool force things like that.”  
“Thanks,” Kylo responded shyly.  
Hux sat on the edge of the desk and gripped Kylo's chin pulling him in closer for a kiss. Surprisingly, Kylo was pretty good at kissing. He could even tried frenching Hux a little before Hux pulled back so he could stand up. He stood up and started kissing Kylo’s neck and right behind his ear making Kylo bite his lip and said, “Mmm, yes.”  
Hux worked his fingers from Kylo’s face down his neck and then lower back eventually reaching his firm tiny butt. He started squeezing and playing with it, smacking the two cheeks together and working them around and around in circles while still kissing his neck and shoulders. He then started to smack him in the ass between every firm squeezing of each cheek. Harder and harder his hits came until Kylo started to give out a little yelp after every hit.  
“You like that?” said Hux in almost a whisper.  
“Uh huh.” Kylo nodded.  
“Well how about this?”  
Hux licked his finger and went to hit Kylo again, but this time surprised him by sliding his wet index finger into his asshole. Kylo gasped and contracted his asshole so it was tight around Hux’s finger. Hux started to push it deeper, searching for Kylo’s prostate.  
“Oh yeah!” Kylo whined in response to Hux. “I like that a lot!”  
Hux took out the finger from Kylo’s ass and put it in Kylo’s mouth making him lick and suck on it before putting it back in. He continued to finger Kylo’s ass tickling his prostate for a couple of minutes until he saw his cock start to stiffen and ooze a little bit of precum. Faster and faster he finger-fucked him until he suddenly stopped, ripped his finger out and grabbed Kylo by the neck to force him down onto the table, front side up. Kylo gasped for air under Hux’s tight grip. Hux slid his tongue into Kylo’s mouth again as he struggled to breathe. Hux withdrew and then moved his hand down to Kylo’s erect penis. He gripped it tightly and started to stroke his foreskin making Kylo gasp and moan again. “You like that you slut?” Hux half whispered into Kylo’s ear.  
“Yeah…” Kylo whimpered. “Tighter! Make me hurt, I’ve been so bad. I need to be punished!”  
“Yes you do Kylo Ren.”  
Hux tightened his grip around Kylo’s short uncut cock and continued to stroke harder but slower. Kylo whined louder “Ohhh yes! Make me cum Hux!” And then he let go of his cock. Kylo then got up to see why, until he saw Hux disrobing. Hux had removed everything but his black leather gloves. Before he proceeded with Kylo’s handjob he thought of a better idea to punish the Knight. He took his balls in his hand and gave them a hard squeeze. Kylo winced in pain and shouted “Fuck!” Hux smiled and squeezed them again as Kylo screamed again “Oh fuck yes!” Hux enjoyed causing Kylo pain and pleasure simultaneously. Next he placed his mouth on the head of Kylo’s cock and started to lick the head slowly. All of a sudden his slow semi-circular licking stopped. He grabbed Kylo’s balls again as he gave out another scream of pain. At the same time he took his shaft and rammed it down his throat deepthroating him. Coming up from the deepthroat Hux bit a little on Kylo’s cock and scraped his teeth across his foreskin to make him wince in pain again. He could feel that he was close to cumming so he got up from the blowjob and jerked with one hand while making a cup with his other at the head of Kylo’s cock to catch the cum.  
Out flowed sticky, fluid, cum into his hand. A few drops dripped onto Kylo’s stomach and pelvis, but Hux managed to hold most of it in his hand. Hux then motioned to Kylo to turn over onto his stomach so he could see his ass and finally get to fuck him once more. With the cum still in hand, Hux started to rub it all over his thick, hard cock so it was nice and slippery. With the rest, he spread Kylo’s ass cheeks and rubbed a little bit on his tight, tiny asshole and then stuck his finger in. Kylo gasped and started to whine. Hux would have none of that. He quickly spanked his firm ass hard several times to make him stop whining. But it didn’t work. Kylo still whimpered after every hit. Hux began to grow impatient. Without warning, Hux proceeded to shove his stiff cock into Kylo’s tight ass with a hard thrust making him start to scream louder. Before he could let out a cry of pain, Hux covered his mouth with his hand and whispered “If you yell one more time, I’ll just make it hurt more.” Hux thrusted his cock in deeper making Kylo feel the entire length and girth.  
The cum Hux had used as lube worked for entry only. The subsequent thrusts were fairly dry and painful for Kylo. But he said nothing out of fear that his new master could make the pain worse. All he had to do was lay there, do as he said, and please him for however long he wished. Although it was hard and painful to take every push of the general’s cock, he knew he deserved it. He needed to be punished and to feel the pain. He needed to feel the tremendous size of Hux’s cock tear his asshole and make him feel used.  
Hux started to push faster now, making Kylo’s pain from friction even greater. He was still laying there on his stomach helpless and motionless with the exception of his ass cheeks occasionally squeezing against Hux’s cock trying to prevent him from entering again, which was futile. Hux was too strong and determined to let that bother him. After a while he withdrew his cock and grabbed Kylo by the hair and motioned to him to stand up. He obeyed and stood next to the desk with his head down looking dejected.  
“Look at me!” Hux growled.  
Kylo’s head went up and his eyes widened at the sight of Hux standing before him.  
Hux moved to lie down on the desk and then barked to Kylo once again.  
“Well don’t just stand there. Get on top of me you slut!”  
Quickly Kylo approached the desk and climbed on top of it. He tried to grab the general’s cock to put it inside of him but Hux sneered and said, “You don’t get to touch that! I’m going to put that in myself! If you ever try that again you’ll be sorry. Now here…” Hux found Kylo’s asshole once again and thrust it deep inside him. “Fuck! Your ass is so tight you fucking slut. Don’t you squeal, don’t you scream. I want it to hurt you. I want you to bleed.”  
Kylo grit his teeth as his face turned from red to purple. He exhaled big heavy breaths with each push of the General’s massive cock. His eyes started to water and his hairs stood on end as the head of his penis hit his prostate harder and harder with every thrust making Kylo ooze precum again. Kylo couldn't fight back the tears, he started to cry. He tried to wipe them away quickly so Hux wouldn't notice. But it was too late. Hux saw and immediately barked, “I told you not to do that you stupid, pathetic, piece of trash!” He slapped Kylo’s cheek hard and left a big red welt. Hux then pushed Kylo off of him got up from the desk. He motioned to Kylo to get on his knees and then gripped his neck with his hand firmly and said,  
“Don't you scream, don't you cry, don't even make a face. You got that?”  
Kylo said nothing and hung his head.  
“I said you got that?!?”  
Kylo nodded.  
“Good. Now open wide.”  
Kylo opened his mouth as the general rammed his cock into his throat again. He held his head with both hands and started to skull fuck him vigorously choking Kylo and making his throat burn. His eyes started to water once more, but he was helpless. He needed to breathe but there was no space for air. His face was turning purple,once more, and then, Hux started to sigh and exhale while slowing down. Like lava, thick streams of hot cum flowed out of Hux’s cock into Kylo’s mouth and down his throat. He swirled it around his mouth with his tongue savoring every drop. And then finally gulped it down.  
General Hux struck Kylo a few more times and said,  
“There'll be none of that noise or crying the next time I need to use you… next time I won't be so forgiving.”  
He immediately began to put his clothes back on. Within a minute he was fully clothed again. Before he exited the office he whispered once more to Kylo, “See you around, punk bitch!”


End file.
